Pacaran
by usei
Summary: Todoroki dan Midoriya akhirnya jadian tetapi mereka bingung apa yang dilakukan oleh orang yang sedang pacaran. Fic ringan, plot santai dan gak nyambung. RnR please. Pairing : TodoDeku #OFATODODEKU


"Midoriya."

"Ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku."

"E-Eh? A-Aku juga menyukai Todoroki-kun."

"Tapi..."

"Iya?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti pacaran itu melakukan apa."

"Loh... aku... juga.. tidak tau."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

 **PACARAN**

 _ **Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**_

 _ **Fanfiction ini ada untuk memeriahkan event OFA : TodoDeku**_

.

.

.

Kira-kira seminggu yang lalu, Todoroki Shouto dan Midoriya Izuku resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bisa dibilang ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka menjalani hubungan yang namanya pacaran. Meskipun dalam diri Torodoki begitu terasa kuat perasaan ingin memiliki Midoriya seorang diri, remaja bersurai ganda itu sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa saja yang dilakukan pasangan kekasih saat sedang berpacaran. Yang ia tahu hanyalah sebuah nasihat yang berbunyi "Jikalau kau menyukai seseorang maka jadikan ia pacarmu." Entah nasihat itu ia dengar dari mana tetapi karena perasaan sukanya terhadap remaja mungil itu begitu meluap membuatnya tak tahan untuk memonopoli Midoriya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Midoriya sendiri baru akhir-akhir ini menyadari perasaan tertarik yang ia rasakan kepada teman sekelasnya yang mencolok itu adalah perasaan cinta. Sebab ia mengetahui bahwa perasaan yang ia rasa adalah perasaan cinta adalah karena ia mendengar obrolan teman-teman perempuan di kelasnya yang kadang bergosip random tentang banyak hal. Saat itu, ya, sepertinya seseorang berkata kalau dirimu merasakan dada berdebar kencang saat sedang bersama dengan seseorang maka artinya kau menyukai seseorang itu. Ciri-ciri orang jatuh cinta yang dibicarakan anak-anak perempuan yang tidak sengaja Midoriya dengar itu ternyata memenuhi semua kondisi yang ia rasakan saat bersama dengan Todoroki Shouto. Maka pada saat itulah Midoriya menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta kepada si pemilik quirk es dan api itu.

Balada sepasang kekasih yang polos itu dimulai ketika masing-masing dari mereka pun bingung harus melakukan apa. Apa-apa saja perwujudan nyata bahwa mereka adalah pasangan kekasih masih menjadi pertanyaan. Yang Todoroki tau, mereka berdua sudah saling memiliki seutuhnya saat ini. Sedangkan yang Midoriya tau bahwa mereka akan banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tetapi apa lagi langkah berikutnya? Mereka pun bingung.

"Kalau kita sama-sama tidak tau, bagaimana jadinya?" Alis yang berbeda warna itu mengerut. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan resah. Meskipun ia sudah cukup lega karena berhasil menyatakan perasaan kepada Midoriya kesayangannya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa mereka berdua malah bertemu dengan masalah baru.

"Eum. Mungkin kita bisa tanya Google."

"Maksudmu kita cari di Google tentang cara pacaran?"

"Iya, Todoroki-kun. Biasanya aku mencari informasi di internet kok."

"Benar juga."

Todoroki merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel dan kemudian membuka _browser_ internet. Dalam hitungan menit, ia sudah mengetik kata kunci yaitu "cara pacaran" dan menyaring informasi yang ada. Dari semua list _link_ _website_ yang ada, matanya tertarik membuka artikel dari blog seseorang yang berjudul "Beginilah cara pacaran anak muda zaman sekarang". Midoriya mendekatkan diri untuk ikut melihat isi artikel di ponsel Todoroki.

Artikel itu menjelaskan detail apa-apa saja yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih dimulai dari langkah dengan level biasa sampai level panas. Selain itu, artikel itu juga memberikan nasihat-nasihat bagus agar hubungan mereka bisa awet. Kedua pasang mata itu hanya mengangguk ringan dengan langkah-langkah yang disebutkan. Dengan tekad bulat untuk membangun hubungan yang sehat antar sepasang kekasih, mereka memutuskan untuk mempraktekkannya langsung secara bertahap.

"Artikel ini lengkap sekali. Aku pikir, hanya dengan bersama denganmu itu sudah membuatku senang. Ternyata banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui."

Ucapannya itu membuat pipi Midoriya memerah merona. Dalam hati Midoriya mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terus-terus saja berdebar tak karuan saat bersama dengan Todoroki. Membuat dirinya selalu saja salah tingkah dan susah bergerak. Sebenarnya bagi Midoriya, ia menyetujui apapun yang disebutkan di artikel bahkan ia sangat ingin melakukannya tetapi ia terlalu malu menunjukkan _excitement_ berlebihan karena apa yang ditulis di artikel benar-benar akan membuat jantungnya sebentar lagi copot dari organ tubuhnya.

"I-Iya. Hehehe. Tapi, kita coba saja perlahan."

"Benar. Katanya kontak fisik diutamakan. Mungkin kita mulai dari berpegangan tangan. Kemarikan tanganmu."

Dengan santainya, Todoroki menyodorkan tangan kanannya kepada Midoriya. Ia meraih tangan kanan yang lebih kecil itu dan mengenggamnya sempurna. Dalam beberapa saat, mereka termenung. Meskipun tidak mengerti dan belum berpengalaman, mereka dengan cepat menyadari ada yang salah.

"Kenapa mirip jabat tangan, ya, Todoroki-kun?"

"Hmm. Benar juga ya. Kurasa kita harus melakukannya sambil berjalan."

Pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bergandengan tangan saat pulang. Sepanjang jalan keduanya tidak bisa berbicara karena lama kelamaan mereka merasakan debaran di dada dan panas di pipi mereka masing-masing. Hanya tautan jari keduanya yang bicara sepanjang jalan.

Dibandingkan dengan terus berada di dalam kesunyian, Midoriya angkat bicara untuk mencairkan suasana.

" _Ano_ , Todoroki-kun."

"Hm?"

Kepala dua warna itu menoleh kepadanya. Sesaat Midoriya merasakan genggaman tangan Todoroki semakin erat. Membuat tubuhnya semakin memanas ditengah musim dingin.

"Ke-Kenapa Todoroki-kun bisa menyukaiku?"

Kedua bola mata itu berkedip singkat, memandang Midoriya lekat. Tak ada sepatah kata pun terucap dalam semenit ke depan, membuat Midoriya menjadi canggung.

"Hmm, _nandarou_. Aku sulit menjelaskannya. Yang jelas, isi kepalaku selalu terpenuhi denganmu."

" _Sou-Souka_.."

Todoroki masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik canggung kekasihnya sehabis ia menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Apakah jawabannya kurang memuaskan? Kenapa Midoriya berwajah begitu? Apa ia melakukan kesalahan?

" _Warui na_ , Midoriya. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu kok. Tapi aku sulit menjelaskannya."

Todoroki membuang wajahnya dari hadapan Midoriya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya yang memerah merona. Alasan-alasan apa saja yang membuatnya begitu menginginkan Midoriya kini sedang terlintas di kepalanya. Tentang bagaimana sukanya ia melihat Midoriya mondar-mandir di hadapannya, bagaimana Midoriya menyapa dan mengobrol dengannya, bagaimana ekspresi wajah Midoriya yang begitu imut di matanya, seberapa khawatirnya ia ketika Midoriya tidak disekitarnya, seberapa besar ia merindukannya dan lain sebagainya. Perasaan suka kepada Midoriya bagaikan rasa suka murni dan sepolos anak kecil. Oleh karena itu Todoroki kesulitan untuk menjelaskan betapa sukanya ia pada Midoriya Izuku.

Tanpa diberitahu pun Midoriya sadar bahwa kekasih barunya sedang malu-malu kucing. Ia tak menyangka Todoroki yang selalu bisa mengatakan sesuatu tanpa basa-basi meskipun menyakitkan, sekarang ia bungkam dan sulit bicara. Apakah begitu besar pengaruh dirinya dalam hidup Todoroki? Memikirnya membuat Midoriya tersenyum simpul hingga ia tak sadar mereka sudah tiba di depan komplek apartemen rumah Midoriya. Mengakhiri sesi berpegangan tangan sembari pulang bersama.

.

.

.

"Katanya, untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri, kita harus memanggil nama kecil kita atau nama panggilan khusus sebagai tanda sayang."

Midoriya menjelaskan tentang bacaan yang ia baca semalam via internet. Perasaannya yang membuncah sehabis pulang bersama Todoroki membuat Midoriya tergelitik mencari tau lebih dalam tentang apa saja yang baik dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih.

"Kurasa itu benar. Karena aku sangat benci ketika kau terus saja memanggil Bakugou dengan panggilan teman-masa-kecil-kalian-itu."

"Eh? Ah, maafkan aku. Aku sudah terbiasa sejak kecil memanggilnya begitu."

"Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku dengan cara yang lebih intim dibandingkan Bakugou."

Lebih intim? Seperti apa keintiman yang dimaksud Todoroki? Midoriya kebingungan mencari jalan keluar.

"Seperti... Shouchan?"

" _Nanika tarinai ki ga suru_. Kesannya keberadaanku mirip dengan Bakugou."

"Et..tto... Shouchan sayang?"

"No. No. Kepanjangan. Ah, tapi 'sayang' boleh juga."

"Shouto-kun?"

"Iya, itu saja, Izuku."

Jantung Midoriya begitu berdegup kencang ketika suara serak yang rendah itu memanggilnya 'Izuku'. Sensasinya berbeda dengan panggilan 'Izuku' versi Ibunya. Yang ini membuatnya seperti dialiri sengatan listrik jutaan volt Kaminari. Apakah Todoroki juga merasakan hal yang sama saat dirinya memanggilnya 'Shouto-kun'?

"Rasanya menyenangkan."

Senyuman itu mekar begitu indah di hadapan Midoriya. Luka bakar di wajahnya justru menambah keaktraktifan ketampanannya. Membuat Midoriya tanpa sadar mendekati tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu dan melayangkan telapak tangannya, menyentuh luka bakar pemuda kesayangannya. Mengelus-elusnya perlahan.

"Iya, Shouto-kun. Menyenangkan."

"Izuku."

"Iya, Shouto-kun?"

"Izuku."

"Iya?"

"Izuku. Izuku. Izuku."

Tangannya meraih tangan Midoriya yang masih aktif mengelus pipinya. Ia menggenggam jari-jari kurus itu, meremas-remasnya lembut. Anggap saja ini versi kedua level satu pegangan tangan. Kedua matanya memejam manja menikmati elusan di pipinya dan kehangatan jari-jari itu di tangannya. Mulutnya terus saja bergumam memanggil 'Izuku' dengan sayang. Terkadang tanpa sadar ia mengecup telapak tangan Izuku-nya berkali-kali, membuat bulu kudu Midoriya bergidik. Midoriya ingat betul bahwa kontak fisik adalah hal yang paling utama membangun keintiman hubungan percintaan, tetapi ia tidak menyangka tubuhnya akan bereaksi seperti ini. Terkejut, tetapi tidak dibencinya sama sekali, justru ia sangat menyukai sentuhan bibir itu di telapak tangannya dan tak lupa suara menggoda itu yang terus memanggil namanya mesra.

"Na, Izuku."

"Iya?"

"Apakah aku sudah boleh masuk ke langkah 'berciuman'?"

Todoroki mulai menyadari bahwa perasaan seperti inilah yang ia rasakan selama ini. Perasaan kuat untuk menyentuh Midoriya, tidak hanya sekedar bersentuhan kulit karena tak sengaja bertabrakan atau tangan mereka tak sengaja bertemu saat saling bertukar buku catatan. Namun, bersentuhan yang lebih intim lagi. Lebih dekat lagi. Lebih sensual lagi. Ia semakin menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih saat berpacaran adalah hal agregat yang tidak spesifik, asalkan dapat membangun hubungan lebih dalam dan mempertahankannya hingga waktunya tiba mereka bersama selamanya maka itulah sebutan pacaran. Tetapi perasaan bergejolak yang ia rasakan saat bersentuhan dengan Midoriya adalah hal yang khusus dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat dengan doktrin-doktrin umum yang ada.

"Maaf, Izuku. Mungkin aku akan melenceng dari arti pacaran yang seharusnya, tetapi aku akan melakukan sesuatu tentu saja atas dasar kau mengizinkannya."

"Apa maksudmu dengan melenceng, Shouto-kun?"

"Aku menyadari keinginanku bersentuhan denganmu tidak seratus persen murni. Aku menyayangimu tetapi disaat yang sama aku sangat ingin bersentuhan denganmu terlalu intim. Aku melibatkan nafsu."

Ya, begitulah. Sampai beberapa saat lalu sebelum mereka bersentuhan, Todoroki mengambil kesimpulan bahwa hubungan pacaran haruslah didasari oleh rasa sayang tanpa nafsu. Saling memahami, saling menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Tetapi kenyataannya ia tidak dapat menahan diri atas keinginannya yang begitu besar untuk bersentuhan dengan Midoriya dan sembari memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak serta melebihi batas. Ya, mungkin karena prosesi perkembangan hormonalnya yang sedang beriak kencang.

"Kau lucu sekali, Shouto-kun. Entahlah kau bodoh atau polos. Heheheh."

Midoriya melingkari wajah pemuda itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tersenyum jahil.

"Kurasa Shouto-kun terlalu kaku berpikir. Hubungan kita saat ini adalah berpacaran atas dasar suka sama suka. Wajar saja kalau kau ingin intim denganku."

Bola mata beda warna itu mengedip sekali. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu datar meskipun hatinya bergetar karena sentuhan Midoriya terasa semakin lembut. Bahkan membuatnya semakin ingin menyerang remaja itu dengan liarnya.

"Jadi, aku boleh masuk ke langkah ciuman?"

"Iya."

"Dengan dicampuri nafsu ingin memakanmu?"

"Eh? Apa? Memakanku?! Kau tidak boleh memakanku!"

"Aku hanya menggunakan nafsunya, tidak benar-benar memakanmu seperti kanibal."

"Oh. Kalau begitu, _yoroshiku_ _onegaishimasu_ , Shouto-kun."

Dalam hitungan detik, Todoroki menyeret bangku kelas dan mendudukinya. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Midoriya dan memaksanya duduk di atas pangkuannya sembari menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Todoroki. Seisi kelas begitu sepi karena penghuni lainnya sudah kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Jadi tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka kali ini.

Belum apa-apa wajah Midoriya sudah merah padam terbakar suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Ia sudah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya akan membuatnya mati berdiri. Meskipun ia dengan mudahnya memberikan izin, tetap saja ia tidak dapat mencegah degup jantungnya yang berisik memenuhi gendang telinganya. Apalagi saat tangan besar itu mulai menyingkap poninya, menyentuh pipinya dan menarik tengkuknya mendekati wajah kekasihya itu.

"Izuku."

Todoroki membawanya ke dalam sesi berciuman runtun. Suara ecapannya begitu jelas terdengar di telinga Midoriya, membuat tubuhnya melemas. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa ini pertama kalinya Todoroki mencoba mencium seseorang, karena ciumannya terasa sedikit kaku di awal, mungkin karena gugup. Midoriya juga tidak begitu tau bagaimana rasanya berciuman apalagi dengan orang yang disayang, tetapi sekarang ia merasakan sensasi aneh di sekitar perutnya, seperti ada kupu-kupu terbang yang berusaha merusak lambungnya apalagi saat Todoroki mulai terbiasa dengan bentuk bibirnya dan menciuminya lembut.

"Shouto-kun, aku sangat menyukaimu."

Ucapan itu terdengar disela-sela ciuman runtun yang diberikan Todoroki. Ucapan itu pula yang menjadi motivasi lebih bagi Todoroki untuk melepaskan diri dari kungkungan besi yang ia buat demi menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat brutal. Alhasil, bibir mungil itu ia lumat dan hisap sebisa mungkin. Kadang lidahnya tanpa sadar iseng menjilati bibir itu dan melesak masuk. Mengabsen deretan gigi Midoriya dan menyesap lidahnya. Menciptakan jalinan saliva yang tidak putus saat berpisah. Menciptakan desahan yang tidak disadari.

Apanya yang tidak tau apa yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih saat berpacaran? Buktinya, Todoroki dan Midoriya seperti berubah jadi orang lain, melupakan jati diri dan kepribadian masing-masing karena keinginan besar untuk berintim. Apa yang tidak mengerti? Pasti, ada sesuatu yang mereka pikirkan dan ketahui, hanya saja terlalu takut mengakui bahwa diri mereka bisa melebihi batas.

"Terima kasih, Izuku. Berikutnya, sesuai artikel, kita akan berhubungan seksual."

"Iya."

"Tapi habis menikah ya."

"Tentu saja, Shouto-kun. Karena seks sebelum menikah itu tidak beretika. Kata Ibuku itu dilarang."

"Ibuku juga bilang begitu."

Keduanya tertawa kecil. Kening mereka saling bertubrukan. Suara gesekan antara kedua rambut berbeda warna itu menjadi melodi sempurna untuk akhir dari sesi berciuman mereka kali ini.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N : BAHAHAHAHA INI APAAN COBAK. JADI MEREKA NGERTI APA ENGGAK SIH. Saya lagi demen yang ringan2 dan legit aja sih. Udah ya, bye. Ikutan event OFA Tododeku ya kawan!**_


End file.
